Deep Thoughts
by One Of No Importance
Summary: Please R&R! Oz gets poisoned by Lotti during their last run-in with the Baskervilles. Gilbert and Alice go on a search to find a antidote before the 2 day time limit. While on the search, Alice begins to think more about who Oz is to her. I suck at titles


** yo, sup peoples? yay so this is my first fic! so lets not be too harsh on Lola-chan? sry if its crappy hopefully my other stories shall be better if i get around to them _" i rote this entire thing while listening to Undisclosed Desires by Muse over and over! (BEST BAND EVER) you should look it up, tis a great song! This is not a songfic tho... I did a bad job discribing Gilbert and Reim cuz i was to lazy to write it out so if u wanna kno what they look like, just watch the dang anime! or look them up of course. The ending was really rushed as you can probably tell because i was lingering on the unimportant stuff, so there wasnt any of the real plot of the story in this chapter, but i promise that others will be better (hopefully).**

**Ookami-chan: ok hurry up. ur drabbling Lola-chan D:**

** Sry. OH WAIT one more thing; I do NOT own Pandora Hearts or any of its fantabulous characters! I swear on my fuzzy little hamsters cute bottom! xD**

**Ookami-chan: O_o**

** rite... sry. w'**

"Oz!" Gilbert yelled over to the teenager and he quickly ducked under the blade of one of the Baskervilles large sword. He needed to get over to him so he could release B-Rabbits power, to turn the odds of this fight, seeing things weren't going so well on his account.

He had no weapon because the teen was holding on to his gun for him when the Baskervilles came out of nowhere and began to attack when they had their backs turned. He gasped as the Baskerville took note of the man in the black clad dodging and proceeded to ram the hilt of the sword into his gut.

"Idiot!" Lotti screamed at Fang, as she whipped her head around, sending her pink hair flying. "Do NOT hold back on them!" She ordered as she stepped back, leaped onto a rock and observed what they had accomplished.

The three Baskervilles, herself, Fang, and Doug, were spread out far from each other, each dueling with one of the three opponents. The rocky canyon spread out far beyond the line of sight but the little battles preferred to stay put inside a small crater where she presumed a little explosion might have occurred. (She chuckled at the memory.)

Doug was dealing with a girl who wore a long red jacket held together by an unnecessarily large bow. She had a black short skirt and white boots. Her hair was a rats nest, due to her constant falling and staggering, but was a long, pretty dark shade of brown with two long plaids protruding from the sides. B-Rabbit. Lotti could hear the Chain snarling each time she lashed out at Doug, who remained emotionless as always as he ducked under her flying kicks. She screamed something about ruining the meat she was enjoying moments before.

The other one, Fang, was facing a man in all black with messy black hair. The man, who she presumed to be Raven's contractor, was fighting empty handed and losing drastically. His long coat was ripped at the ends and his breaths came ragged as he dodged Fangs sword again and again. He threw curses into the air and screamed at a teenager who was running towards the rock Lotti was perched on.

The teenager said was the one Lotti was dealing with. Oz Vessalius. He ran toward her with quite speed and started to climb up. She laughed as the messy haired blonde teen struggled to reach her.

"Don't worry, boy!" She giggled. "I'll make it easier for you!"

His hand curled at the edge of the platform just enough to heave himself up, but only to have the Baskerville use her heel to step on his fingers, causing him to yelp and drop down. She took a running leap and charged off the side of the rock and landed with a soft thud. She took off in the other direction. "Oh, no you don't!" Oz snarled as he sprinted after her.

Her red cloak billowing in the wind behind her, Lotti turned towards Doug. He had just delivered another blow to the Chain who went toppling to the ground with a grunt. "Dammit! Oz!" She yelled at the boy who had just came up behind her. "This is getting tiresome! Lets show these bastards who they are dealing with! Release my power!" she ordered as the emerald eyed teen looked around.

"But Gil is to far away, Alice." he noted as he watched Gilberts battling in the distance. "We'll just have to do our best 'til we reach him." As he said this, he whipped out a pistol and took a quick aim at the female Baskerville, whose dark pink eyes widened and leaped out of the way. _Where did he get a gun? _she thought. _Well, no matter. He has no real fighting experience._

She began to cackle manicly as she turned to the two teens. "I agree with the girl." she said with a hint of sarcasm. The Chain glared up at the woman with hate and confusion etched across her lavender eyes. "It is indeed a good time to resolve to our powers!" With this, she whipped out her hand to her side and shouted, "Leon!"

There was a strong gusting of winds as black fog arised behind woman, and a loud roar echoed the crater. Red eyes began to glow from within the fog. Oz bit his lip.

~**The Day Before**~

"My, my! What have we here?" a voice chirped. A man with shiny silver hair with bangs crossing half of his face, concealing one of his eyes, was walking down a hallway with a couple of files held in his hand. His other hand was curiously flipping through one file in particular as his eye hungrily attacked the wording. Deep interest played across his face. He was wearing a black coat and black pants while the top of the jacket was white from the shoulders to the middle of his chest.

He might have passed for a completely ordinary man, if it wasn't for an old doll sitting upon his shoulder with a wide smile painted on it's face, and for that his visible eye was a deep blood red.

The man smiled devilishly at the papers and brightened his pace towards a door near the end of the hall.

He stopped when he heard loud footsteps pounding their way toward him. He turned around and whacked his pursuer hard in the face with the back of his hand. There was a loud thud and a storm of incoherent curses. "Dammit, Break!" an angry voice hissed. "What the freaking hell was that for?"

A tall man with short light brown hair and glasses stood up and brushed himself off. He glared at Break and crossed his arms. He was wearing the same uniform as Break was. His brown eyes glared at Break, waiting for an apology.

"Ah, Reim-san!" the white haired man cheered. He smiled happily at the other.

"So, you were the one who was stalking me, hm?" He added with laughter following. "Gah!" Reim shouted, throwing his arms down, angered. "I was not stalking you, you sneaky bastard! First off, I was looking for you, and second, if I WERE stalking you, I wouldn't have come pounding down the hall, announcing my being there, would've I?" Break stared at him. "Well that's how you usually make an entrance, isn't it?" He questioned.

Reim sighed, then aimed to smack him on the side of the head, but was dodged easily. Break chuckled. "Well, you were looking for me weren't you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

Reim gathered himself and stood up straight. He pulled in a deep breath.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he exploded, his face red. "WHY ARE YOU AT PANDORA IN YOUR UNIFORM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH LADY SHARON, WHO, MIGHT I REMIND YOU, HAS BEEN VERY ILL!" Break laughed silently but let his friend continue his rant.

"I heard other Pandora members saying they saw you in the file room and I came right away! I was told that you were watching over Lady Sharon at the Rainsworth household! But you're not! So, naturally I contacted her right away to ask why you were out, but Eques did not reply! But, I don't see HOW he would seeing that Lady Sharon is probably sleeping, but never mind that! Why are you here, Xerx?" Reim finished, out of breath.

Break flapped his hands, prancing his way over to Reim. He hooked arms with the man and began to poke his index finger into his cheek. "To see my bestest buddy ever, Reim-san, of course!" he exclaimed in a baby voice. "Wah! Let go of me Xerx!" He pushed the happy man away and stared at his face. "We all know THAT'S not the real reason..." he sighed.

Break pulled a piece of candy out of nowhere and began to unwrap it. Reim sweatdropped as he popped the lemon drop into his mouth and began to suck on it with a thoughtful look on his face.

He pouted at the man, but decided to let his friend in on what he was up to. "Well, when I was at the Rainsworth house, I overheard a few guards talking something about some crater in some canyon near the town of Convriel." He mused. "Supposedly an unnatural explosion had taken place there and the entire area surrounding the crater has become a wasteland. No one even dares to go near the crater, much less investigate it."

He paused, and picked out another candy, this time a lollipop, due to that the lemon drop had disappeared. As he unwrapped it, he continued. "Naturally, this peaked my interest and I just had to learn more. So, I came to Pandora to see if the explosion had any relation with Abyss, and it did!"

He flapped the files in front of the mans face. "There was a whole file section all about the place! I'm quite surprised that I hadn't heard of it earlier." He ranted while Reim took the files and flipped through them curiously. "H-hey!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he looked at one page in particular. "Not only does it say that the explosion was from Abyss, but it says that the Baskervilles were the ones responsible!"

"Indeed, indeed!" Break replied happily. "It probably has something to do with them searching for the sealing stone, so it is certainly something worth looking into! And that leads to the second reason why I am here!"

Reim looked up from the files, nervously. _This can't be good..._ He thought. Break laughed at his expression.

"Haha! You're funny, Reim-san!" he said."And I can tell what you are thinking! That's right! I'm gonna send Oz-kun and company to investigate!" he sang. Reim jumped. "W-what?" he yelled. "You can't! It's far to dangerous! Exspecially with Oz-sama! The Baskervilles will most likely be there!"

Break stuck the lollipop into his mouth and listened to his friend continue to worry."This is ridiculous," he decided. "Break, stop worrying about this and leave it to Pandora! We will handle this. So, please go back to Lady Sharon, please. If you insist on looking into this case, then I will talk to the Dukes and have them send their best men to check it out, so if you will..."

He began to push Break back in the other direction of the hall but Break stayed rooted to the spot. "That won't be necessary, Reim." He stated, clearly annoyed. Reim struggled to move the man but Break stayed solid.

"Lady Sharon has a few guards watching over her now, and is well aware of my absence. She shall be fine." he noted. "And as for your other offer... I'm afraid Oz-kun won't turn down this mission since he already knows what is going on."

Break pulled away from Reims grip and began to walk toward a door in the hall. It was a closet, Reim knew that, but why was he going to a closet? "Wait, what?" Reim questioned. He ran up behind Break, who was still making his way toward the closet.

"How can Oz-sama know what is going on when you only just got here, let alone only JUST got the files?" Break ignored Reims volley of questions thrown at him.

"Why don't come out now, Oz-kun?" Break said loudly, to the closet, then he whipped open the door.

Reim gasped as a blonde teen came stumbling out of the closet and falling to the floor with a loud thump. "Ow!" he exclaimed, faceplanted to the floor.

But that's not all. Reim just stared as a girl dressed in red and white toppled over the boy landing right on top of him with a grunt. She had long dark brown hair

"Gah!" the teen girl cried, sitting on the emerald eyed teen, who was gasping for breath. "Oz! We were found by that damn clown!" she said, clearly angry at the thought. "Yeah, all because of your loud mouth." a new voice said. A man came walking out of the closet, dressed in all black and a long black coat, looking clearly disgruntled. He had messy black hair and amber eyes, glaring down at the two others. Reim stared as the group began to bicker at each other.

"Well, well! Looks like you all seemed to decide to come out of the closet!"

"Shut UP, Break."

"A-Alice, I can't breathe..."

"Well, that's your fault! You were in my way, stupid manservant."

"Hey! Don't call my master your manservant, you stupid rabbit!"

"Shut up, seaweed head!"

"Where on my head looks like seaweed to you?"

"Everywhere!"

"Why you-"

"Now, now you two..."

"SHUT UP!"

The two yelled at Oz. He laughed as he pulled himself out from underneath Alice and brushed himself smiled at the frozen Reim and at Break. "Ah, Reim-sama, Break!" he waved at the two. "Heh, it seems you found us..." He said rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

He was wearing his usual outfit, a white blouse and a grey vest with gold patterns decorated around the seams, green plaid shorts and a red tie. His boots were knee high, brown, and had various buckles. His hair was a shining gold and messy, and his eyes a piercing emerald green.

"I don't remember the last time you were good at spying, Oz-kun!" Break chirped happily. "Now, who wants a lollipop? Before I eat them a~ll?" he sang loudly as he ran away down the hall. "ME!" Oz screamed as he chased the silver haired man.

"OI! OZ! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Alice yelled after him, chasing after them as well. Reim and Gilbert both sweatdropped, and walked solemnly after them.

~**In The Empty Meeting Room**~

"So!" Break clasped his hands together, and smiled the creepy smile they all knew. "All of you heard me and Reims conversation, hm?" he asked eagerly, ignoring the banging on the door by Reim.

When he and Gilbert had caught up with the other three, Break had whacked Reims head with a book and as he was on the ground bleeding, Break grabbed the others and took off ("_Quick, Oz-kun, lets escape!"_).

"_GREAT!" _the doll on Breaks shoulder, Emily, cackled. "_OUR PLAN WORKED!" _It clattered around as Oz, Alice, and Gilbert stared at the doll, all wondering the same thing. _What _is_ that doll to Break?_

Break held up a finger to Emily, silencing her. "Now, now Emily." He corrected the doll. "They aren't supposed to know we had planned it!" He whispered so no one could hear exept for the doll, which no one was sure that if it was able to hear in the first place.

"Umm, that's correct..." Oz replied, unsure of what was going through the red eyed lunatics head right now.

Break clapped approvingly. "That's great, that's great!" he cheered. "So that means that you know what I'm up to, correct?" He added glancing at the group.

"Um, yes. But-" Oz began but was cut off by another question.

"And Gilbert," Break said. Gil's head snapped up from fixing the cuff of his pant leg, to face Break, who had called his name. He glared at the one eyed man and continued fixing his cuff and asked, "What do you want, Break." Still not looking up, he continued. "I was in the middle of a good book, when Oz insisted for us to come with him to spy on you and Reim, and I'd like to get back to it so spit it out."

Break laughed at the mans annoyance. Oh, how was it possible to still love to tease this kid even after ten years?

"YEAH! I was eating some delicious meat when my stupid manservant pulled me away, so you better get to the point!" Alice spat, a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth formed as she thought more about the meat.

"Well, as I was saying, Gilbert... You have been to the town of Convriel before, right?" Break asked, turning away from the meat obbsessed rabbit, back to the black clad man.

"Y-yes... I have a few times..." Gil replied, finally looking up, but was obviously confused by the question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Oz stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking at Gilbert with a bewildered face. "My god, Gil! You are so useless!" he shot at his servant. "What?" Gil asked standing up to look down at his shorter master. "Were you even listening while we were spying on those two?" Oz questioned. "It was hard to focus on them while a certain rabbit wouldn't stop mumbling about meat!" he retorted and sat down as Alice shot him venomous glare.

"Ok I'll quickly repeat my plan for the deaf." Break announced, while looking at Gil with a smirk. Gil ignored the insult.

"Near the town of Convriel, an explosion took place in a canyon. The public claims that it was a natural gas explosion but we know otherwise." He started, pausing for effect. Oz sighed.

"It was caused by the Abyss, but not only that, it was the Baskervilles doing. We assume that they had found a sealing stone, and created a small path in order to open it, causing the explosion. And now murders have been taking place at the town. Most likely caused by Chains and their contractees that may have escaped Abyss while the path was still open."Break continued.

"Wait, I never heard you saying anything about escaped Chains while you were talking to Reim!" Oz interrupted.

"Ah, yes. That was because that would've made him more worried on your account." Break sighed. "I did not want to deal with that naggy man anyways." he said loud enough for Reim to hear. That was replied with even more banging on the doors.

"Sooo..." Break continued, glaring at the door. "I want you guys to go and stop the Chains please! Any questions? No? Goodsohaveanicetriptherebye!" Break said quickly as he pushed the group outside the room with Reim, ignoring their protests, and slammed the door in their faces.

"That guy..." They all seethed.

**YAY! first chappy finished! mostly drabble. next shall be better. so long! xD**

**Ookami-chan: Yes. so long and Plz R&R and i shall luf u forever!**


End file.
